Sander Lloyd
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Roshon Fegan |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Sander Lloyd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Other names | style=" }| Sand |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| kind, caring, level-headed, cool, charming, clever, witty, easy-going |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 558 Waterdale Rd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Chelsea Farina (ex-girlfriend) Savannah Hope (former crush) Laura Sheridan (fling) Tammi Starr (fling) Jamila Figueroa (wife) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Jayce, Aubrey, Tristan, Priscilla, Monique, Logan, Erin, Savannah, Hunter, Sebastian, Chelsea, Randy, Vanessa |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "It's alright, you're one of us man" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Sander Lloyd is a major character on Teen Justice. Sander is an student of McMullan High School where he is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S2= Personality Sander is very kind, rational, soft-spoken, laid back, level headed, and seems to get along with everyone, even people like Jayce, Tristan, Savannah and Aubrey, who are considered quite weird. Although he does not always get involved in drama, he's quick to help someone out, such as when he help Tristan and his family in Be True, and did his sister, Olivia's stunt for her. Although Sander is probably the most normal and sane of all the characters, he also seems to be fairly quiet, deep, and mysterious. His locker is clear to represent the fact that he "has no secrets." He enjoys reggae music. Sander wants to be a musician when he grows up and his trade mark move is the snake. Relationships Jamila Figueroa= |-| Tristan Gold= Songs S2= ;Solos ep4f (84).jpg|Fine China (Special Attention)|link=Fine China ;Duets ep4f (85).jpg|Get It Over With (Tristan) (Broken Innocence)|link=Get It Over With Ep4f_(12).jpg|Miracles (Aubrey) (Sinned Against Man)|link=Miracles Roshon-fegan-caroline-dance-l-train-09.jpg|Almost Is Never Enough (Savannah) (Hotline Bash)|link=Almost Is Never Enough ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S3= ;Solos Roshon-fegan-grammy-museum-backstage-pass-7.jpg|Anything Is Possible (A High Hope For a Low Wish)|link=Anything Is Possible ;Duets Ep4f_(22)_smi.jpg|Smile (Erin) (The One That Got Away)|link=Smile (S3) Ep4f_(23)_lll_dss_exd_.jpg|Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) (Sebastian) (Under Pressure Part 2)|link=Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S4= ;Duets ssep4f (24).jpg|Something Stupid (Savannah) (The Broken Note)|link=Something Stupid Ep4f_(25)_wmubygg.jpg|Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (Tristan) (Guilty Pleasures)|link=Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go Ep4f_(26)_mnmsm.jpg|Make No Mistake (She's Mine) (Erin) (Diva)|link=Make No Mistake (She's Mine) ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S5= ;Solos 010CRT_Roshon_Fegan_002.jpg|Misery (The Young and the Soulful)|link=Misery Oie_5w5ZZixECGQU.jpg|Top of The World (The Project)|link=Top of The World ;Duets Ep4f (16) treedffvc.jpg|Love Somebody (Logan) (New Beginnings)|link=Love Somebody Ep4f_(27)_treuj_b.jpg|Latch (Tristan) (Moving Out)|link=Latch Ep4f_(34e).jpg|V.S.O.P (Monique) (The Big Reunion)|link=V.S.O.P (Reunion) Ep4f_(17)_lands.jpg|Marchin' On (Logan) (A Whole New World)|link=Marchin' On Ep4f_(28)_bd.jpg|Beautiful Disaster (Tristan) (Long Road)|link=Beautiful Disaster Ep4f_(30)kkkkkk.jpg|Wish U Were Here (Tammi) (The Second Plan)|link=Wish U Were Here Ep4f_(30)_somlf.jpg|Story of My Life (Tristan) (The Second Plan)|link=Story of My Life Ep4f_(31)oooo.jpg|Problem (The Monster Remix) (Tammi) (Publicity)|link=Problem (The Monster Remix) Ep4f_(31)_toftwl.jpg|Let's Get Tricky (Tristan) (The Project)|link=Let's Get Tricky ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Teen Justice